


Bowing before fate

by AssassinOfMasyaf



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins vs. Templars, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, London, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfMasyaf/pseuds/AssassinOfMasyaf
Summary: When you are accused of doing what is right, you are exiled to London to redeem your mistakes and start a new life from a new page. Once you arrive to London, things get quickly escalated, and you are forced to fight in a war that may tear your life apart...





	1. Leaving home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first attempt at writing a fic about Assassin's Creed. As I am a huge fan, I've decided to create a story about my most favourite assassin Jacob Frye. The title may not sound very cryptic but the story does, so I'm very exited to see (imagine) you wondering what'll happen next. I've studied English for 10 years, but there still might be some mistakes in my text so feel free to point them out in comments.  
> Enjoy!

_‘’No please, I haven’t done anything wrong!’’_  
_‘’I’m sorry Y/N, but by the order of The Council, you are hereby stripped of your rank of Master Assassin, and transferred to London. Your possessions will be confiscated, but you are allowed to take only what is most necessary. The meeting is adjourned’’_

You’ve been playing this memory again and again in your mind ever since you stepped foot on The Catarina, the ship belonging to one of your father’s dearest friends, Robert Holden. It was hard to leave your hometown Boston, but what could you do against men who lead the Brotherhood, The Council?  
_‘’The Bortherhood is led by imbeciles it’s more like’’_ you thought as you began to walk down from upper railings of the ship. While the weather seemed to be getting colder every second, the sailors were running about, lowering the sails, bringing supplies, and chatting amongst themselves.  
‘’Hey Y/N, could you lend us a hand?’’ said one the men, Jimbo you remembered. You nodded at him, and walked to where he was standing. He pointed at the big knot that must have formed during the storm two and half weeks ago.  
‘’Don’t say you can’t untagle a knot Jimbo,’’ you told him as he finally looked at you again. He noticeably tensed under your cool gaze.  
‘’I did have an idea, how to untagle it, but it involved a drink and a blade,’’ he said with a laugh. The men around started laughing too, and you couldn’t help but join in.  
‘’Of course you thought of that. A day doesn’t pass when you start thinking about having drinks in a pub again. Well allright, I’ll untagle it, but next time try to do it yourself because I don’t think Bobby would like to see you destroying his precious equipment.’’ You quickly began working on the knot, and thanks to your nimble fingers, you managed to deal with this little problem in no time.  
‘’Thanks for doing this, Y/N, I really appreciate it,’’ said Jimbo quietly as everyone began dispersing. You nodded at him, and started to walk away, when suddenly a hand was layed on your shoulder.  
‘’Can we talk Hummingbird?’’ murmured Bobby quietly so that only you would hear that.  
‘’Of course, lead the way.’’ He began leading you to his cabin. Before the door closed, you caught the last glimpse of the beautiful sunset. _‘’I should forget about what happened that day.’’_  
‘’Have a sit, dear,’’ Bobby kindly said. You took a look around his cabin. It was clean and tidy as always. Bobby wasn’t a man who would leave his ship dirty and unkempt. Finally taking a seat across from him, you noticed there was a crisp white letter laying on his table.  
‘’I wanted to talk to you about The Council’s decision to send you to England after the disaster at Goldsprings,’’ he began in a calm tone. _‘’Speaking about forgetting it…’’_  
‘’I know I am to blame for what happened there, but it was our only chance to secure the town and save the people living there. I think The Council made a rash decision to strip me of my rank so quickly and without a proper investigation,’’ you said in an even voice without stuttering once. Bobby closed his eyes for a moment and let out a disappointed sigh. You’ ve never seen him so tired and weary before. After all, he was an extremely witty and charming man.  
‘’As much as I agree it was done almost without a thought, you still are responsible for the deaths of your brothers You could have done it another way, but I know that you’ve never taken the safest and easiest ways to finish jobs,’’ he said with a fond twinkle in his eye. _‘’I agree I’ve always picked the hardest way to finish any given tasks and missions to me but I’ve always done everything efficiently and as quickly as I could. I wonder what would my mother would have said had she still lived. That I’m still acting a like a grown up in a child’s body most likely. Eh, when you want to finish the damn job and have a good drink later, just make a good plan or in my case, do everything on instinct.’’_  
_‘’I know Bobby, I know, but I’m guessing you have another reason for bringing me here.’’_  
He nods: ‘’That I do. You see, your father gave me a letter an hour before the trial started, and told me to give it to you once you boarded the ship but I was quite busy at the time, and I didn’t exactly have an opportunity to talk to you.’’  
‘’It’s quite allright. Knowing you, you wanted to open the letter and read it but seeing as it is still sealed, you restrained yourself. Well done,’’ you gave him an amused smile. He gave out a chuckle as well.  
‘’And I’m damn proud of it! Anyway, I think you should read it before your reach Portsmouth.’’  
‘’I will Bobby, thank you,’’ you looked at the clock on the wall, ‘’but I think I should go back to my room. It’s getting late.’’ He glanced at the clock himself and gave a nod.  
‘’Ah Y/N, before I forget, your father also sent a letter to Henry Green, an man who coordinates local assassins. It explains why you’re coming there, and what tasks you should do before being reinstated into the Brotherhood as an assassin,’’ he said before you placed your hand on the door’s handle.  
‘’I see...Well have a good night’s sleep, you certainly need it, my friend,’’ you gave him a warm and tired smile. He gave you one in return, and went back to reading the newspaper he had been reading earlier.

Once you entered your room, you began taking off your clothes. When you took off your shirt and looked at the mirror, you saw the scars scattered on your back. As you were not such a person who would flinch at the painful memories easily, you calmly proceeded taking off the rest of your clothes in silence. You put on your nightgown and grabbed your blade to open the wax seal. Once it was done, you saw that the letter was quite long and that it was written in a rush. ‘’Father must have been writing it before he was summoned to the meeting hall,’’ you thought as you began reading the letter.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I know that what you’ve done at Goldsprings was a disaster, but I understand that you had no choice. The Council will certainly disagree with your claims of innocence, they won’t believe any of your words, and to think I’m supposed to exile my own child to a far away land...You have taken after your mother after all. She would have stood up for you and demanded The Council to give you a smaller punishment for the crime commited but she isn’t here with us, with you._  
_In case you get exiled, I will give Robert a letter that will explain to an assassin attending the Bureau, that you are being sent there to be disciplined and to put to work again. Knowing you, I think you’ll completely ignore the word ‘disciplined’ and go back to your unpredictable ways of fighting the templars._  
_I am deeply sorry that you are accused of doing what is right, but I am also disappointed that you couldn’t save our brothers...but I know that you will be able to redeem yourself in their eyes. Once you arrive to London, be ready to deal with the templars, as they hold the city in an iron grip._  
_Be safe Y/N, and remember your mother’s words: ‘’The time is always right.’’_

_Yours,_  
_loving father_

Your heart was saddened by his words but you knew he was right. You had to deal with the templars reciding there and redeem yourself in the process. Feeling tired, you threw the letter out of the window and walked over to your bed, climbing inside. You had a long day ahead of you.


	2. London Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day on an almost unfamiliar land. Your new life has just started, and the quicker you get to your final destination, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo, yo guys, I'm back! Sorry that I haven't posted anything for 2 weeks, but you know: school.  
> I really hope you liked the previous chapter (glad to have seen at least one comment there), and I also hope the next one will be just as good. Enjoy!

**Portsmouth, 1867**

 

After waking up, you put on your clothes and rechecked your belongings so that nothing would be left there when you get off the ship. Noticing that there was no-one in the corridor, you quietly closed the door and went upstairs.  _ ‘’Strange, I thought the outside of my room this morning would look like a bustling city. Guess I was wrong but no matter, the place I’m going to live in is definitely more than a bustling city. Bobby also said he would send a letter to this Henry Green if I recall correctly...I can imagine the look on his face when he reads its contents, an exiled assassin coming to London to be disciplined by whomever he chooses, and not allowed to participate in any significant missions unless given permission to do so. I should be lucky...the punishment could have been a hundred times worse…’’  _ Suddenly you bumped into someone. 

‘’Woah, my dear!’’ he looked at you in surprise but a smile spread quickly on his weathered face, ‘’Were you daydreaming? If so, then you’re lucky it was me and not Jimbo ‘cause then there’d be that seemingly endless teasing we all know and hate.’’ You smirked at this. 

‘’No Bobby, I was just pondering on my predicament yet again. Can you imagine my new life in a city with a long and might I say bloody history? I haven’t visited this place since I was 6, and I really don’t know whether I should feel agitated or nervous. After all, I’m going to live here for the next 10 years…’’ you stopped at this, feeling a lump in your throat. He threw you a sympathetic look, and at the same time motioned for you to come along. 

‘’I know it’s hard to realize that you are going away from home for a long time to an entirely different place with entirely different people, but know this: you are not  alone . There’s me, your father, Jimbo, and possibly your new friends! Think of it, you always have an option to send us letters or telegrams, and as for new friends, well...I sincerely hope they’ll remain at your side throughout all those problems you’re no doubt going to face. As for going to a new city, I advise you to remain vigilant and always have somekind of weapon on you because I know, that while the Templars are there, the danger is imminent.’’ he said in a reassuring and at the same time warning voice. He was right. You know that scuffles and fights are going to be unavoidable. The city  must  be purged from the Templars for innocent people to live their lives in peace and comfort. 

Reaching the upper deck, you took in the sight before you: England. The town was alive, its citizens were moving around talking and walking, shouting and doing some other tasks. You started to remember the time when you were last here… 

 

**_London, 1853_ **

 

_ ‘’In here, papa!’’ you shouted from behind the corner. With a giggle, you ran off quickly before your father could catch you. ‘’Come here, little Hummingbird. I’m going to catch you and then I’m going to eat you.’’ your father playfully growled. Your eyes widened, and you quickly hid inside the big cupboard in the nearest room. It was dark in there but you weren’t afraid of it because your father taught you not to be scared of something so silly. It got very quiet so you had to strain your hearing in order to hear his approaching footsteps. A few seconds passed, then a minute. You finally started to relax, when suddenly someone grabbed you in a bear hold. You let out a gasp of surprise and then started laughing when you saw the captor’s face. ‘’There you are, you little rascal. Thought you were gone for a moment there but then I saw a piece of your dress peeking out from the closed door. I considered leaving you alone and therefore let you win but then how could I refuse to see that look of surprise and deafeat on your face,’’ he paused, seeing the look of both ‘’are-you-serious’’ and ‘’I’m curious’’ on your face, ‘’You know, you take after your mother...Had she lived, she would have laughed at our antics and told us to quit kidding around. Oh , Isabella…,’’ he said in a quiet and saddened voice. You looked at him with sympathy. It was a well known fact, that after your mother’s death he started to bury himself in more work leaving your father’s best friend Bobby to take care of you whenever he went on missions. It brought you sadness but at the same time an ounce of comfort. Comfort that you were taken care of by one of your and your father’s closest friends. Another good thing about it, is that your father brought many wonderful things back home, be it a big lion tooth or strange little contraptions that you were ultimately wary of. Whenever he did this, it showed you that he cared about you very much, more than life itself perhaps...but you knew that it wouldn’t happen forever.  _

 

**_A couple of months later…_ **

 

_ ‘’Ethan, are you nuts?! You seriously plan on starting to train your kids right now?!’’ Alexander shouted in perturbation. Said man only rubbed his face with his calloused hands.  _

_ ‘’Look Alex, you might not agree with me, but children need to start learning the way of Assassins now because I...-I mean we-, might not be able to do so in the future. You never now what can happen to us.’’ said Ethan with a note of desperation and urgency in his voice. The man opposite him looked baffled and a bit lost if you looked closely. Ethan’s children, twins, were 6 years old, just like you were. Your father told you, you would start training when you got 10. It seems that Ethan wanted to do that earlier.  _

_ ‘’You will deprive Evie and Jacob of their childhood if you continue with this plan, and I don’t think they’ll be very happy about it.’’ Alex started to become angry. Ethan was ready to respond, when a knock was heard from the other side of the room. Alex took one last look at his friend before he opened the door. It was you and the twins standing there. You all looked at him confusedly and curious at the same time. Instead of saying anything, your father gave you all a hug and then ushered you three back to the hallway. It seemed a bit suspicious that he silently told you go back to where you came from. You knew he and ‘uncle’ Eet had a serious conversation so you decided not to question him until he came back home.  _

_ When you and the twins arrived to the living room, you sat on the sofa, staring at the fireplace. ‘’Do you think they were talking about us again?’’ said Jacob quietly. Turning your head to look a him, you shrugged your shoulders. He’s never been this quiet before, always laughing and pulling pranks on you and Evie. She always gets annoyed when that happens. You on the other hand just smile and shake your head, silently thinking how hilarious he is.  _

_ ‘’I don’t doubt they are. It’s always the same thing. Once they go to that room, they start talking, and then when we come along, they usher us out.’’ Evie whispered, clearly upset. She was the most mature one out of three of you. You were right in the middle. Young and silly but also mature and quite independent for your age. It was a wonder how they got along with you, especially with each other. No doubt they’ll be at each other’s throat when they become adults.  _

_ ‘’Hey, don’t be upset Evie. You know that they would tell us if it was something important, at least my father would.’’ you said in a comforting tone. She didn’t look at you but you knew she agreed with you. Jacob on the other hand just furrowed his brows and shook his head.  _

_ ‘’Don’t think so. They’ll stay silent like they always do.’’  _

_ ‘’We’ll see Jake, we’ll see.’’ And with that the three of you fell asleep.  _

 

**_Back to the present…_ **

 

‘’Hey lady, don’t just stand there! Move!’’ shouted an angry looking dock worker behind you with a heavy crate in his hands. You quietly apologized before moving out of his way. The day seemed to be getting better and better each second. Walking away from the docks you turned north. Your guts were telling you to head that way, probably because railway stations are usually located in the city centre. Looking at the corner of an orange house, you spotted a sign that told you you were on the Crown street. Usually, you weren’t the one to approach people due to your shyness, but you decided to swallow that fear and approach the nearest man or woman to ask for directions. Suddenly you felt a young boy brush past you, apologizing at the same time. You knew it was an urchin, and you also knew that has just stole your coin pouch. Letting a small smirk grace your facial features, you started running towards him. To not alert him of your presence, you decided not to shout at him. He moved almost effortlessly through the crowds as though someone was training him to become an assassun too. You were better at this though. A moment later, he turned towards the alley. He made a mistake looking back because then he paused, and that was your chance to snatch your pouch from him. 

‘’Hey, that’s mine!’’ he said aggressively. You only raised an eyebrow at this. 

‘’You stole it from me when you brushed past me, young boy. I admit, you never had a chance, and you know why...because I’m that skilled. I immeadiately noticed that something was missing.’’ you told him calmly. For a moment there, he looked at you dumbfouded but the found his voice again. 

‘’Allright, you caught me but I was only doing this to provide some food for m’self an’ my friends. We’re urchins, and because no-one wants to take care of us, we ‘ave to work long hours at the factories. The pay is so small, that we have to turn to stealing from other people such as yourself.’’ You gave him a small smile. 

‘’If only you had told me of this before, there would have been no need of me chasing you down to this alley, but you know what,’’ you said looking at your coin pouch,’’keep this. I have three pouches left, so I won’t be losing all my money. In return, I’ll only ask you to give me directions to the nearest railway station so that I can get on a train going to London.’’ you said while calmly looking at him. Seeing him hesitating, you offered a smile. A few second later, he finally took the gold and put it away in his bag. 

‘’Portsmouth train station is located near the main post office. You only have to get on the Whiteriver Street, from there I think you’ll find your way.’’ 

‘’But where is this Whiteriver Street you’re talking of?’’ you questioned him. He pointed at the post with signs pointing at different directions. You ahhhhh-ed and turned to walk in the direction of the railway station. Not wanting to be late, you didn’t stop to have any drinks or to get some warm food.  _ ‘’I’ll get it when I’m on the train.’’  _ you thought as you stepped inside the huge building. It came as a surprise to you that there were so many people inside. It almost looked like someone was gathering a huge army of citizens. Before you gave any chance for other urchins to rob you, you quickened your pace. An officer announced that the train for London would be leaving in five minutes.  _ ‘’Oh shit! Can’t you wait a bit longer?! I’m not a leopard for God’s sake!’’  _ You took your luggage under your arm, and started running towards the train, when someone whistled at you. Not looking back, you hopped on the train, relieved that you got there in time. A middle-aged porter took your luggage and proceeded going inside the train car on your left. You trailed silently behind him. There were lots of people, mostly women, sitting on the seats and chatting amongst each other. Finally reaching your compartment, you thanked the porter and stepped inside. Not bothering to take off your boots, you layed down on the bed and closed your eyes.  _ ‘’London, here I come.’’ _


End file.
